Madness
by BelleNamikaze
Summary: Rated M for later chapters. - After Soul Eater left she had to pick up the pieces and prove to everyone what she was made of. She was hurt, but not broken. But when he returns..
1. Chapter 1

"If you would chop those carrots as fast as you're running your mouth right now, we wouldn't have a problem." She shot him an intense glare before turning her attention back to the task at hand.

"Not cool, Maka."

"No, Soul! You're not cool! You are not being cool **AT ALL!"**

Jeez, what was her problem?

Maka opened the fridge and pulled out 1 gallon of milk and 3 eggs. The way she sat them on the counter had Soul Eater expecting them to crack open and spill everywhere. ...She was always like this during the end of the school year. Every year was the same damn thing over and over and over for as long as he'd known her. It was getting old, really old really fast. The little things would set her off completely and turn the situation in the complete opposite direction of their friendship.

The rest of the day brought arguments on top of arguments for the duo and soon Soul Eater came to the conclusion it was time to take a break from their friendship. He packed up some things and left staying with Black Star for a while. Maka's grades nearly flushed completely down the toilet and her soul was all out of sorts. She was forced to go on assignments with her dad because she was no where near compatible with anyone else. She even had a hard time with him..Their wave lengths never peaked; never were on the same page, and she never used "Witch Hunter" again.

The hiatus was over drawn and Maka didn't hear from Soul Eater for what seemed like forever, but was really a span of 7 months. Death suggested she get another partner and try to hone what skills she had left. Maka would only refuse and demand to go solo, a partner just wasn't cool enough for her anymore.

Death chose to add in that Soul Eater Evans was leaving on a two year extended assignment with Black Star and Tsubaki. Spirit expected to see fire flow out of her ears, but there was no such result. Instead she just waved it off and kept walking toward the door, "Like I care what that idiot does."

* * *

Spirit watched over his daughter like a hawk; Literally. The years passed slowly and agonizingly for both him and Maka. Only then did he notice the severity of her disappointment in him for leaving her mother. It was like watching what he and her mother went through from a front row seat. Maka was hurting more and more everyday. She couldn't match wave lengths with anyone and it didn't look like her and Soul were going to be patching things up.. at least there wasn't a child involved. He nearly fainted at the thought of his little Maka having a baby! Not his little girl!

Spirit wiped away his tear and nose bleed trying to regain his composure. He had to be strong for Maka. He was determined to show her that not all break ups ended like his and she could be strong and confident.

Maka walked down the main corridor of the academy. She was no longer a student, but a well developed scythe handler. Although she never found another partner to match her wave lengths, death said it could be due to an emotional backlash of Souls sudden departure. Figures, he was always messing things up. She now assumed her position as Death the Kid's right hand woman. NO; that did not mean she was his girlfriend. So many have asked...

She didn't see the young man in that kind of light; she didn't see anyone in that light. She ran a hand through her now long blonde hair and sighed. Her green eyes flickered up at the sound of her father choking on his own spit at the opposite side of the hallway. There was another idiot..

She dully stared at him and shook her head. "Dad. Breathe." Spirit stood erect and stuttered slightly, "I-im fine dear, really!"

"What are you doing here?"

"Um, well I'm here to make sure you're okay. I'd heard death called you in for another mission."

"I'm 19 years old dad. I don't need you to 'check' on me."

"But you'll always be daddies little girl!" She shut the door in his face and proceeded to walk to death's throne.

"Maka! So nice to see you!"

"Hello." She smiled falsely and tilted her head to the side. Kid was seated next to his father with his feet propped up. As soon as he laid eyes on Maka he smirked, "Hello, Maka."

Maka blushed lightly and nodded her acknowledgements to him.

"I need you to stand in place beside me for my son. He is going on an assignment and I need extra security around here. We are expecting some heavy characters within the next few days so I need my best on their toes."

"Of course Lord Death." Maka smiled and nodded, "When do you need me."

"Now would be great." Her green eyes met Kid's before averting to floor. He stood and walked by her being near six foot now, but not quite. His hand cupped her chin, "I need to get going and I trust you to do my bidding properly and symmetrically while I'm away."

"Of course."

He kissed her cheek lightly before exiting the room gracefully. "Such a ladies man, isn't he?" Death commented and patted the seat next to him, "Come, sit." Maka sat next to him and gave him her undivided attention.

"How have you been Miss Albarn?"

Maka smiled at the formality and shrugged, "I've been good, I guess. What about you?"

"Oh excellent." Death smiled and nodded, "Ya' know you never cease to amaze, Maka. You have prevailed here without a weapon. And it's a Meister and Weapon Academy."

"That's only because you let me stay."

"Right, well I had great confidence in your skills. Though it puzzles me how your soul refuses to match any of the weapons here... I am genuinely worried Maka."

"I'm sure it's nothing.." Maka stared off into the distance of the room. All conversation ceased and she relaxed into the soft chair.

_**'Who needs a weapon anyway? Just someone to have to baby sit! We don't need**** that!'**_

Maka's eyes widened and her body froze completely. Death, who was observing from the outside, had his greatest fears confirmed. "Maka, we need to do something.."

However, she paid no mind to whatever he was saying. Hell, she couldn't even hear him. _The voice _was looming over everything that her mind processed. Her eyes fixated themselves on the floor and she zoned out completely.

She took herself to her 'happy place', if you will. Though it was empty now that Soul was gone. Just a meadow that stretched for miles and miles with flowers and butterflies, it was now barren and dry. She stood staring at the cracked dirt beneath her feet and the wilted, black flowers around her. Standing in front of her was the origination of the voice. It was like looking in a mirror..almost. Only she was much paler and her eyes were a deep red, obviously something evil. It was her choice whether she allow herself to be taken by it or not.

'Who are you?'

_**"I'm you..'**_

'No.. you're not..I'm me..'

_**'I'm who you need to be.'**_

Maka locked eyes with her before being pulled back to reality by the now very worried Death. "Maka? Maka, are you okay?! Stay with me, Maka..!" He was shaking her profusely and only stopped when she gasped for air. It was getting worse, as Stein said it would. Soon she wouldn't be able to tell the difference between reality and fiction. Her eyes burned and her soul hurt as if being sucked into a vacuum cleaner.

"I'll call Stein-"

"NO!- I mean.. no, he'll just tell me what I already know.."

Death looked at her helplessly before sitting back in his large chair. "I'm at my wits end with you Maka. Spirit is worried sick about you.. we need you to sync with someone else's soul, it could be good for you. Maybe even help your condition. Don't be stubborn Maka.."

Maka sighed as her nerves relaxed once more. She had episodes like that at least four times a week, it seemed they were becoming more frequent now. It was the same girl at her center, and she couldn't make herself ask her any other questions It was always 'Who are you?'. Maka felt her sanity slipping once again, but she gripped onto herself tightly and composed herself.

"Who are we expecting this week, Lord Death?"

"Oh well, lets see...There should be a lot of students checking in from assignments and stuff. I really just wanted company." He smiled and in turn so did she. Never had she met a happier man in her life.

* * *

Spirit walked Maka home that evening with his hands in his pockets. His shoulders were slightly slumped and his eyes half lidded. Maka couldn't bring herself to express her concerns for his obvious disposition. She assumed that if it was her business he would let her know. And of course, he did.

"Death told me you had another 'episode' today."

Maka gave no response. She continued walking until they reached her apartment. "See you tomorrow then, Maka.." She nodded and unlocked the door slowly. Upon entering she took a shower and found something small to snack on. Her room was plain now that she graduated from the academy. There were no calendars hanging up, no sticky notes, no posters, and no pictures..

She sat at her desk and stared at the blank space on the wall where her and Soul used to hang their pictures together. Wasn't like they were dating.. they were just best friends until..

Maka shook her head and finished eating before settling in for the night.

The following day some leaders from far off took Death for a meeting leaving her to take care of the throne. In her eyes, it was a true privilege to be so trusted by Lord Death. She tried to smile even though she knew everyone around her noticed what she did upon waking that morning. Her eyes were no longer green, but now red. Slowly she was managing to fade into the abyss with no lantern. First her eyes, then what? Her skin color? Was she going to turn pasty? Lose her sanity completely?

She turned the over sized chair so the back was facing the door and she was watching the world through the mirror. Her mind began to fade out again, almost like a deep sleep coming over her. Death's meeting must have lasted for, what felt like to her, hours. She was brought back by the loud shut up the heavy doors to the throne room. Her back was sore from being in the same position for so long but she knew if it was Death she had to remove her ass from his seat and judging by the footsteps it was him and the leaders returning.

Maka managed to swirl the chair around to face the oncoming group. She stopped and her red eyes narrowed on the blue headed man waving his arm.

"You don't look like Lord Death at all, who are you?"

He didn't recognize her? He had the audacity to step back in this city without remembering her face! She sat forward with a new found sense of rage and irritation. The red in her eyes made her skin seem whiter and her glare a lot more intense. Sure enough, Tsubaki was in tow with her mouth hung open.

"N-no.. n-not you.." She stuttered out staring at Maka. Maka snarled and then her eyes locked on another pair of red ones. "Maka?" His voice met her ears and made her head ring.

The doors opened once again and Stein stepped in with Death. "Ahh, you have returned!" Death seemed as thrilled as ever. Stein walked past them more worried about Maka.

"How are you feeling today Maka?"

"Same as everyday."

"Glad to hear." He took a step forward and examined her eyes. His own eyes widened and he shook his head. "Stop by my office when you're done here."

Maka nodded and Death patted her head lightly. "Thank you, Maka. You can go now if you'd like.." He could sense the tension in the room.


	2. Chapter 2: Spelling revision

Of course, he would come back the week she was helping Lord Death and his son. How ridiculous was that? After not seeing someone AT ALL for almost 3 years and they just decide to pop up. Maka shook her head having excused herself from Death's throne room. Did she really want to stop by Stein's office? Was it _really_ worth it?

Absolutely not, but if she didn't he would come to her.

Maka rolled her eyes and casually walked the halls of the academy. In some ways she understood everyone's great concern. If it were someone else in her position she would be worried also. Her mind wandered back to Soul Eater, and how he seemed to have almost the same problem once upon a time. Reminding herself that she failed, there was no turning back it was to late. Maka understood the clear difference between her and Soul Eater Evans now, just seeing his eyes reminded her of why she couldn't do everything he did. There was so much fight in him; he had always been stronger than she is so many ways she didn't want to admit. It was true.

Maka stood at Stein's office doors and gave a gentle knock. He opened the door quietly and stepped aside for her, "Come in, Maka." After taking a few steps into the office he showed her to a seat. "Make yourself comfortable, we need to talk."

"Ok." She sat and propped her feet up on his desk, and crossed her arms.

"Maka, I'm not sure you realize how serious this situation is.." She opened her mouth to speak but was interrupted by the door opening and Spirit walking in. Great. She sighed heavily, awaiting the lecture she was about to receive. Although, it didn't seem like Spirit was in much of a lecturing mood. He leaned against the desk listening to Stein continue.

"Do you understand what is happening, Maka?"

"Yes."

"Then you must know you don't have long before it's to late.."

Maka looked at Stein through half lidded eyes and leaned her head against her hand. What he was saying had been said many, many times before. She hated reruns.

"Maka, sweetheart..you're doing this to yourself."

Her eyes narrowed and she shot daggers at him. How dare he lecture her about this. The audacity of this man was really something.

"I can handle my own situation, I'm tired of hearing all of these lectures. I understand you are concerned, Stein, but there is nothing we can do that hasn't been tried already." She stood preparing to leave and Spirit blocked the door.

"NO. Everything has not been done. You will stop acting like your mother and cooperate completely, do you understand me?, " His eyes were hard and his voice was firm, something Maka wasn't used to hearing from her father. "You are an independent young woman, I understand that, but you cannot take what went on between your mother and I, and punish yourself for it. I will not let you. I spoke to Lord Death about it, along with Soul Eater, " Maka's eyes narrowed at the mention of him, "and you will be housing on the other side of the city with Soul Eater."

If looks could kill Spirit knew he'd be a dead man in that moment. Maka was definitely her mothers daughter, but he couldn't go back now it had to be said and something had to be done. "Any objections?"

Maka shook her head and gritted her teeth. "It'll get better, Maka. I promise. Soul Eater is different now, you to can learn a lot from each other."

She walked out of his office and to the housing department where they gave her a key and a map of the new complex. Apparently it was newly built that month and overly large. _'Great, just when I memorized the other building this shit is happening. Never can I EVER catch a break..'_

* * *

The process of transporting her things was rather tedious. No one was in the new housing complex which surprised her, she expected to see SoulEaters ugly mug. Well.. maybe not ugly..

Upon arriving she immediately noticed all of the upgrades. "Why isn't my house upgraded like this..?" She mumbled to herself. The floors were beautifully tiled, EVERY wall in the place was red, the kitchen counters were black granite, and the appliances were all stainless steel. The place was absolutely beautiful, minus all the red. She walked into the living area and gasped at the large, black, leather sectional that graced her view. "Maybe I should be moving shit out of here and putting it in my house.." The corner tables and coffee tables were tinted glass with detailed dragons molded into them.

The tiled floors were cold on her feet as she gently took her shoes off and sat on the couch. For a split second she thought about not getting up and forcing Soul to pack her things up stairs. Sounded like a plan to her, but then she remembered that there was no way in hell she would ever allow that snob to touch her stuff. Jerk.

Before she packed her belongings upstairs, she decided to explore just a tiny bit. The stairs were made of glass.. god forbid someone fall on them. The railing which lined the stairs was actually one large spiraling piece of marble that had been carved and detailed to look like a dragon. Carefully, she touched it and arched an eyebrow. What was it with all these dragons around the house? Since when did SoulEater get into dragons? Kinda' freaky.

Maka continued up the stairs and through all the redness of the house she spotted a small blotch of white showing through the crack of a door down the hall. That must be her room. The only thing in the house that wasn't red. She walked into the room examining every inch. The floors were still black marble, but she could deal with that. It was the walls that mattered most.. Way too much red for one house.

After some plotting to recolor half the house she managed to pull her things into the room and situate everything within three hours. In those three hours, however, no one showed up. Maka began to wonder if she was ever going to be graced with SoulEaters presence. She rolled her eyes slightly, it was probably for the best seeing as though wanted to kill him.

Skillfully, she hung her favorite mirror up on the wall and paused at her reflection. It didn't matter how much she slept, the dark circles remained and even got darker. Maka sighed and sat on her bed rubbing her eyes. It wouldn't be long now, she could feel it drawling to an end. Placing her in the same house as SoulEater Evans was only going to speed up the process, apparently people thought it was easy living with him. She heard the downstairs front door open and close. Great. Her small hand shut the bedroom door and she laid back on the newly sheeted bed. "Maybe he'll get the hint.." She mumbled to herself and closed her eyes, but really? When did Soul ever catch a hint?

She heard heavy footsteps coming up the stair case and down the hall in her direction. Maka held her breath when the footsteps stopped outside of her door. There was no knock, only the click of the knob and the squeak of the door met her ears.

"Maka?" Whose voice was that? Maka opened one eye out of curiosity and then the other out of shock. Never had she heard him speak since his return. It certainly was something new. "What?"

"I brought some food if you're hungry." That being said, he turned and she heard him walk back down the stairs. She closed her eyes again and took a deep breath. His voice stuck in her head like some new ringtone and played on her nerves. Maka couldn't deny that it sounded much better than before, it wasn't as whiny. She smiled slightly and shook her head. Who would've thought SoulEater would have such a deep, heavy, commanding voice. No him, back in the day he would've said it didn't sound cool.

* * *

**Gonna cut it here for this evening! Sorry guys, short on time & wanted to update!  
**


	3. Chapter 3

Maka stayed in her room like some kind of stubborn school girl, really not wanting to be 'blessed' with his company. Unfortunately, she was hungry and her belly had a mind of it's own no matter how crazy she was going. Forcing herself to climb out of bed she changed into her pj's and fixed her hair before leaving the room. She may not want to see him but that doesn't mean she has to look like a complete skank doing it.

Her footsteps were very very light and barely noticeable as she cascaded down the glass staircase and into the kitchen. Maka took a step back ready to run back up stairs at the sight of Soul rummaging through the fridge. She folded her arms over her chest and leaned against the wall waiting for him to exit the kitchen patiently. She tried to keep her eyes averted to the floor but found it hard to rip her gaze away from his tattooed back. He'd spent to much time with Black Star, tattoos used to be so uncool.. but to tell the truth they looked really good on Soul Eater. Maka shook the thoughts out of her head and remained silent, like a mouse in the corner. However, she didn't fail to notice the detail put into the tattoo, obviously it was another dragon but there seemed to be something written inside of it. Maka couldn't make it out before Soul shut the fridge and turn on his heel. He stopped, popping his can of Coke open, and stared into her eyes without blinking.

Talk about feeling uncomfortable. Maka shifted her weight to the opposite foot and looked to the other side of the kitchen as if unamused. Soul took heavy steps by her and went on about the house. She didn't move until she heard him sit on the couch. Maka found the Chinese food which was setting in the microwave for freshness purposes, and prepared herself a plate. Slowly she began to relax until Soul Eater walked back into the kitchen and leaned on the bar.

"So, are you gonna' be alright."

"Just fine." Her answers were short and snippy. By no means was she ready to hold a conversation with the guy that broke her hear- She bit her lip. He didn't break her heart, he ruined her trust completely by walking out of their friendship the way he did. Friendship.. nothing more.

The microwave dinged and she took the food out and sat it on the bar. Soul smirked and grabbed her hand. "Ya' know, you don't look fine." Maka pulled her hand away and shook her head. "Stop before you make me lose my appetite.." Unintentionally, she gave him a pleading look before taking the food up to her room. She ate quickly and sat her food down on the night stand beside the bed. Maka grabbed the plush pillow and hugged it to her beginning to sob silently. He was really some kind of jerk...

* * *

The next morning Maka showered and walked down stairs. Soul was standing in the kitchen eating an apple. "Morning, Maka." She nodded in acknowledgment and poured her a glass of milk. "You feelin' any better?"

"I told you I'm fine.."

"Sure sure." He bit into the apple, "What do you have to do today?"

"Nothing.." Maka downed her glass of milk and headed for the door only to have Soul block it, which wasn't hard for his now seemingly large body. "Good, you can help me."

Maka narrowed her eyes at him to which Soul retaliated by raising his and staring her down, "Don't get an attitude. Lock yourself in your room all damn day and expect me to just let you walk out.. pshh. Kinda' man you think I am?"

"Soul can you..please..just.." Maka kept her eyes to the floor not daring to look at him, "Just let me go.."

"Where ya' goin?"

"I don't have to answer to YOU!"

"You think I'm askin for my health? Where the fuck you goin'?!" There it was out in the open. His eyes were much darker red than hers, and his teeth much sharper. Just what did her father think this would accomplish? No it wouldn't work! He was the last person she needed help from.

"MOVE." She stood firmly toe to toe with him.

"NO."

Maka huffed lightly and turned going back up to her room. Who the hell does he think he is anyway?! He can't tell her where she can and can't go! The nerve! She slammed her bedroom door and plopped down on the bed feeling defeated. Now she remembered why she couldn't stand Soul Eater Evans, he told her no A LOT.

* * *

Maka stayed in her room and moped around. Every time she heard footsteps she would hop on the bed and cover up like some small scared child. Anything to keep from talking to him again. Maka stood and played with her hair in the mirror. It to was fading and losing its shine and volume. She sighed and jumped back a few feet when her bedroom door opened, "K-knock next time!"

"Sorry, I came to check on you.. I didn't mean to yell at you earl-" His eyebrows furrowed and he tilted his head to the side. Disregarding her obvious discomfort he stepped into the room and grabbed her face in his hands.

"The hell are you doing?!"

"You're eyes.." Maka pulled away and looked back into the mirror before dropping her jaw. "H-how?" Maka's eyes were once again a vibrant green. Maybe her dad wasn't as crazy as she'd always thought. Maybe there really was hope in the form of Soul Eater Evans; The death scythe.

* * *

**Update as soon as I can! Hope you enjoyed!**


End file.
